Tiếng Phong Cầm Màu Trắng
by LanhVanFR
Summary: Tôi bước về phía đó. Vẳng bên tai tiếng phong cầm thánh thót lúc em, trong bộ váy trắng bước về phía tôi…


**TIẾNG PHONG CẦM MÀU TRẮNG**

**Author :** LanhVan

**Genre :** Romance, Harry's POV, one-shot, song fic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Tôi bước về phía đó. Vẳng bên tai tiếng phong cầm thánh thót lúc em, trong bộ váy trắng bước về phía tôi…

**Pairing:** Harmony for sure, Goodship also, and hint of Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Nhân vật thuộc về JKR và tôi biết ơn bà ấy về điều đó. Chỉ điều đó thôi. Bài hát sử dụng thì ai cũng biết rồi, không phải của tôi. Chỉ có màu trắng và tiếng phong cầm, tôi có thể giữ cho mình được không?

Dành cho một Valentin sẽ không là màu trắng.

Let's begin!

* * *

Đêm dường như sắp trôi qua. Ngoài xa, vượt qua những nóc nhà cổ kính, một màu hồng sẫm đang dần xuất hiện. Gió xuân vẫn mơn man thổi, dịu dàng, nhưng không kém phần lạnh lẽo, cái lạnh mùa đông chưa biến mất hẳn khỏi không gian.

_Tách…_

Những giọt nước đọng trên cành vụt rơi xuống. Chẳng biết là nước mưa hay sương mà trong veo. Trong veo. Như đôi mắt của…

_Chết tiệt Harry, lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi, không được nhớ tới cô ấy như thế nữa. Chỉ còn vài tiếng nữa, bàn tay cô ấy sẽ đeo một chiếc nhẫn, chiếc nhẫn mà Ron và mày đã đi chọn mua cẩn thận, chiếc nhẫn mà mày thèm bỏ ra cả cuộc đời để được là người mua và đeo vào tay cô ấy…_

Ồ, vậy là tôi đã ở đây cả đêm rồi nhỉ. Có lẽ thế nên cặp mắt kính đang mờ mờ ảo ảo như, mà không, vì bị phủ một lớp sương đêm. Chao, lạnh quá, sao giờ lại lạnh thế này. Đã bao lần tôi đến nơi này, như thường lệ, hóa ra vòng hoa hồng Giáng Sinh đặt lên chỗ đó, gọi một câu thần chú khác để dọn dẹp sạch sẽ chung quanh đây, một điều thừa vì nơi này luôn được ai đó chăm sóc kỹ lưỡng. Bao lần tôi đến đây vào buổi tối, thậm chí là tối mùa đông tuyết bay trắng trời, hay có là một ngày mưa xám xịt ảm đạm. Sao chưa bao giờ tôi cảm thấy thấy lạnh như bây giờ? Cái lạnh như từ bên trong cơ thể phát ra, cái lạnh như len lỏi luồn qua ba lớp áo thấm vào da thịt. Phải chăng vì mọi lần, khi tôi chỉ mới hơi run rẩy, đều luôn có một bàn tay nhỏ nhắn khẽ nắm lấy bàn tay tôi. Bàn tay ấy cũng lạnh, cũng đỏ ửng lên vì giá rét, mà sao tôi vẫn chợt thấy lòng ấm lại?

Ấm đến… tận cùng trái tim…

Bầu trời đang dần chuyển sang màu xanh lam, điểm vài sợi khói trắng mong manh, không biết từ ống khói nhà nào hay từ một chiếc máy bay bay ngang qua. Chân trời xa xa vẫn một màu hồng sẫm ấy. Khoảng giữa hai luồng màu tưởng chừng đối nghịch là một vầng mầu cam sẫm hơi nâu dịu dàng. Dịu dàng như ánh mắt của em…

_Look into my eyes - you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart - search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Đã bao lần tôi ngăn mình đừng nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy. Đôi mắt mà từ lần đầu ngước nhìn tôi với khóe môi run run và giọt nước trong veo chỉ chực rơi ra trong cái nhà vệ sinh nữ dơ hầy đó, tôi đã biết rằng tôi bị ếm cả đời. Nhìn vào đó tôi thấy con người thật của tôi, run rẩy sợ hãi trước sự thật đã ném tôi vào đời quá sớm. Nhìn vào đó tôi thấy một thằng bé ngốc nghếch được mọi người gán cho cái tên Đứa bé sống sót, và phải sống với cái tên đó. Và nhìn vào đó, tôi thấy rõ ước muốn lớn nhất của đời mình…

Em…

Hàng trăm ngàn lần tôi tưởng như đã chạm được vào đáy mắt nâu ấy, tìm thấy bóng dáng mình trong đó. Và cũng hàng trăm ngàn lần tôi bắt gặp ánh mắt si dại của Ron nhìn em. Và tôi đành thu lại ánh mắt mình. Cũng là thu lại ước muốn của mình. Ron cần em, có lẽ hơn tôi, dù chưa chắc đã yêu em hơn tôi. Cậu ấy cần một người phụ nữ mạnh mẽ ở bên, và em là người phụ nữ ấy.

Dần dần tôi lảng tránh ánh mắt em, và cũng lảng tránh cả trái tim mình. Tôi đến với Ginny, để em yên tâm đến với Ron… dù một nửa tâm hồn mình tôi đã để trong ánh mắt nâu ấy.

Nửa tâm hồn tôi đã mất và không thể, không muốn lấy lại…

Hình như còn năm tiếng nữa. Mười giờ sáng hôn lễ sẽ cử hành. Tôi cũng phải đến dự, không thể khác, vì em sắp cưới người bạn thân của tôi và tôi đang là bạn trai em chồng tương lai của em. Đã định như thế, đã nhủ lòng như thế, và mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra như thế.

Chỉ là… tôi vẫn thấy lòng trống trải, như mất mát cái gì. Em vẫn sẽ ở đó, hiện hữu nói cười, nhưng tôi sẽ không thể choàng tay qua vai em bóp nhẹ khi em khóc, những giọt nước mắt hiếm hoi. Tôi cũng sẽ không thể nghịch những lọn tóc nâu xù lên bướng bỉnh. Tôi cũng sẽ không thể… nhìn vào mắt em… say đắm…

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am - take my life_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Tự bao giờ tôi yêu em nhỉ? Có cần biết điều đó không, khi tôi, tự bao giờ, như bản năng, luôn hướng về em. Dõi mắt theo em trong bộ váy hồng thanh thoát đêm Dạ vũ Giáng Sinh, hay đau đớn đến nghẹn thở khi em bất tỉnh trong cuộc chiến ở Bộ Pháp thuật, thoáng nhẹ người khi em chọn ở lại bên tôi khi Ron bỏ đi, hay thắt lòng quay đi khi em ôm chầm Ron giữa cuộc chiến. Đã có lúc tôi hối tiếc một cách ích kỷ sao cuộc chiến không mang tôi đi cùng, để em sẽ phải nhớ về tôi, hơn Ron. Nhưng rồi… tôi đã hiểu, em nên chọn cậu ấy, với một tương lai bình yên. Em nên chọn cậu ấy, với một gia đình bền vững và hạnh phúc. Cuộc sống của tôi còn có thể cho em được, thì xá gì một hạnh phúc bé mọn của tôi.

Mặt trời đã nhú lên khỏi rặng cây khô khốc xám màu. Mùa đông qua đi không có nghĩa là mùa xuân sẽ ào tới. Thời gian, phải, cần có thời gian. Cây không thể xum xuê hoa lá ngay như những câu chuyện mùa xuân trong đống cổ tích tôi thường nghe lỏm dì Pet đọc cho anh họ tôi hồi bé. Cây đau đớn buốt lạnh cả mùa đông, cây run rẩy rũ tuyết, và cây cũng cần thời gian để nở hoa cho chính mình. Những chiếc chồi non không thể vụt lớn như phép màu bà tiên, mà phải chịu bức bối, căng cứng thân mình, thậm chí như rách toạc cả thân mình hé ra những nụ hoa búp lá. Ai cũng trầm trồ trước mùi thơm hoa mận, sắc đỏ hoa hồng, liệu ai biết đến nỗi đau của thân cành, của những chồi non ngâm mình trong giá rét? Ai cũng nhìn một Cậu bé sống sót, một Người được chọn anh hùng lừng lẫy, ai biết được người anh hùng cũng có những bí mật của trái tim.

Thọc tay vào túi áo khoác, tôi chợt sờ thấy một chiếc hộp cồm cộp. Chiếc hộp đựng nhẫn. Những chiếc nhẫn cưới. Một chiếc sẽ được đeo vào tay em, và một chiếc sẽ không phải đeo vào tay tôi. Tôi chỉ có nhiệm vụ giữ chúng mà thôi. Chiếc hộp gợi nhắc tới nhiệm vụ của mình. Rời khỏi nơi ấy, tôi hít mạnh một lần nữa, thứ không khí buổi sáng nồng hương đất ẩm sương đêm vào lồng ngực. Quay lại chào bức tượng đài gia đình tôi lần cuối, tôi như thấy ánh mắt em trong đôi mắt cẩm thạch của má tôi. Dịu dàng, hạnh phúc. Chỉ có điều, đôi mắt ấy sẽ không nhìn về phía tôi.

Tôi Độn thổ về Trang trại Hang Sóc. Nơi này đã được sửa sang lại khá nhiều kể từ sau cuộc chiến. Bill, Charlie đã về lại đây, và mặc cho hai bác Weasley phản đổi, hai anh con trai cả đã cùng với hai anh em sinh đôi bỏ tiền sửa sang lại ngôi nhà. Và giờ đây, nó đang vươn mình trong gió sớm với hai ống khói lớn tỏa khói nghi ngút. Cả gia đình đang bận rộn chuẩn bị nốt những việc cuối cùng trước khi đến lễ đường. Ba má em đã đề nghị làm đám cưới theo kiểu Muggle, vì dù sao, hạnh phúc của họ là được dẫn con gái mình mặc áo cưới đến trước bàn thờ Chúa, cúi đầu trước Chúa, và được Chúa ban phước lành. Sẽ không dễ dàng gì với gia đình Ron khi họ không phải người theo Đạo, và nhất là làm quen với một lễ đường không pháp thuật. Với tư cách là bạn thân chú rể, Ron đã khẩn khoản mời tôi làm phù rể theo đúng quy tắc làm lễ cưới trong nhà thờ. Và như thế, phù dâu của em sẽ là… Ginny.

Tôi bước vào phòng ngủ của Ron, nơi sẽ là phòng ngủ của em sau vài tiếng nữa. Căn phòng không còn nằm ở tầng xép với đủ thứ ma xó ầm ĩ trên đầu, mà nằm ngay ngắn ở tầng giữa, rộng rãi hơn, với chiếc giường đôi trải ra trắng muốt. Bốn góc giường giờ đã được gắn đầy hoa hồng đỏ, thứ hoa (Ron nghĩ là) em yêu thích nhất. Cạnh chiếc giường là bàn phấn màu hồng dành cho em mà Ron vừa tậu ở một cửa hàng Muggle sau khi ba em nói chuyện với cậu ấy. Tôi chợt chạnh lòng, khi nghĩ đến rồi đây em sẽ ngồi đó, soi bóng vào gương, mỉm cười với người bạn thân của tôi trước khi bước lên giường…

Trời, tôi đang nghĩ gì thế này. Em sắp là vợ của bạn tôi. Tôi không được phép nghĩ về em như thế nữa. Góc tim dành cho em phải đông thành đá. Nó đã đông thành đá trong ba năm qua và sẽ phải đông thành đá trong suốt quãng đời còn lại… Tôi phải quên em, thực sự quên em.

Ginny đang đứng cạnh anh trai, sửa nốt chiếc nơ trên cổ áo cậu ấy. Ánh mắt cô ấy nhìn tôi là lạ nhưng tôi không còn để tâm nổi. Tôi hôn phớt lên môi cô ấy trước khi bước tới vỗ vào vai người bạn thân nhất của mình.

_"Sẵn sàng rồi chứ bồ tèo? Đừng quên những gì mình dặn nhé. Lúc ở trước bàn thờ cậu sẽ phải…"_

_"Thôi nào Harry."_ Ron huých nhẹ vào ngực tôi. _"Bồ dặn mình không dưới hai chục lần rồi đấy, làm mình có cảm giác bồ làm lễ cưới ở lễ đường chứ không phải mình."_

Tôi giật bắn mình với câu đùa tưởng chừng vô hại đó và đỏ bừng mặt. Ginny có vẻ nhìn thấy nhưng cô phớt lờ đi.

_"Trông anh hơi xanh xao đấy Harry. Anh không sao chứ?"_ Cô nhìn sâu vào mắt tôi gặng hỏi.

_"À … ừ… không sao, chắc tại anh hơi buồn vì thằng bạn thân nhất của mình sắp vào nhà ngục chung thân thôi."_ Tôi cố gắng lảng chuyện.

_"Anh nên cẩn thận thì hơn Harry à. Hôm nay là một ngày quan trọng, đặc biệt quan trọng với __**"thằng bạn thân nhất"**__ của anh đấy. Đừng làm gì để làm hỏng nó."_

Khi nói những lời này, Gin có một vẻ mặt kỳ lạ như cảnh báo cho tôi điều gì đó. Như thể tôi có thể gây ra một chuyện gì đó làm hỏng ngày hôm nay. Như thể…

Nhưng tôi có thể làm gì?

Lễ đường.

Khu lễ đường này tôi đã đến cùng Ron nhiều lần để nghe giáo lý cùng cậu ấy _(Ron quá lo lắng với những chuyện thuộc về thế giới Muggle, cả hơi hậu đậu nữa, nên đã thuyết phục tôi đi cùng.)_ Nhưng không hiểu sao mãi đến giờ phút này tôi mới thấy hết cái nghiêm trang và trang trọng của nó. Những chiếc cột giả đá cẩm thạch trắng xen lẫn những bao lơn mạ vàng trải dài lối đi phủ đá men trắng. Đây đó trong những hốc chứa ban thờ phụ là những bức tượng Đức Mẹ Đồng Trinh cùng các vị nữ thánh bằng đá trắng mặt hiền hậu cúi nhìn chúng sinh. Hàng chục dãy ghế gỗ mun đen bóng thô mộc xếp kín lễ đường nhỏ bé, đối lập với màu trắng của tường, của những bức chạm trổ công phu trên trần và đỉnh cột. Nhưng những dải lụa màu trắng gắn những bông lan, loài hoa ưa thích của em đã làm dịu đi màu đen ấy. Hẳn phần trang trí lễ đường là do ba má em đảm nhiệm, như một món quà khi con gái đi lấy chồng. Bà Weasley đã rất không thích điều đó, bà cho đó là một điều không nên, vì nhà chồng, đại diện là bà, phải là người chăm sóc những việc này.

Lễ đường đã tràn ngập người. Những gương mặt quen có, lạ có. Các cậu bé trong dàn đồng ca ngơ ngác nhìn những con người ăn vận kỳ lạ, tuy lộng lẫy nhưng khác thường đang nói cười chung quanh. Tôi mỉm cười, thật không dễ dàng gì khi một cặp phù thủy lại làm lễ cưới ở một lễ đường Muggle. Chợt tôi thu nụ cười lại. Phải chăng ngày xưa khi ba má tôi làm lễ cưới, cũng như thế này, xen lẫn những phù thủy bạn bè họ là những người trong gia đình nhà gái, không biết về sự tồn tại của phép thuật, của thế giới chúng tôi. Ba tôi cũng lo lắng hồi hộp như Ron với những quy định nghiêm ngặt của giáo lý. Má tôi cũng đã đứng đó trong chiếc áo cưới, đi giữa hai hàng ghế cài hoa hồng, bước đến bên ba tôi dưới bàn thờ Chúa, trong nụ cười và cả nước mắt của ông bà ngoại tôi.

Tôi và Ron bước đến bên bàn thờ Chúa. Ron, dù đã đến đây không biết bao lần, vẫn ném một cái nhìn _"ghê gớm"_ với bức tượng Chúa bị đóng đinh trên cây thập giá. Chắc hẳn cậu ta lại đang lẩm bẩm "không thể hiểu nổi sao người ta lại thờ một người bị tra tấn thế kia". Ginny đã vào khu dành cho cô dâu chuẩn bị sau khi ném lại cho tôi một cái nhìn, vẫn cái nhìn kỳ lạ như khi tôi đến trang trại Hang Sóc.

Tay Ron chợt níu lấy tay tôi. Đôi mắt như lo lắng điều gì đó. Bàn tay cậu ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Vỗ nhẹ vào tay người bạn thân từ thuở thiếu thời, tôi khẽ mỉm cười trấn an cậu ấy. Không gì có thể phá hỏng ngày trọng đại này, ngày trọng đại của em. Tôi không cho phép ai làm điều đó. Ngoại trừ…

Tiếng đàn phong cầm thánh thót vang lên cắt đứt suy nghĩ lan man của tôi, báo hiệu cô dâu đã tới. Cả gian phòng lặng phắc. Tôi, cùng mọi người, hướng ánh mắt về phía cánh cửa gỗ sồi nặng nề cuối gian thánh đường. Đứng đó, dưới một cánh cổng kết hoa hồng trắng tượng trưng cho sự bước qua thời độc thân, em đứng đó, tay đặt hờ lên cánh tay ba em, một người đàn ông, một người cha mà tôi kính trọng vô cùng sau vài lần gặp mặt ngắn ngủi. Nhưng giờ đây, mọi sự chú ý của tôi, và mọi người hướng về em, người đang từ từ bước tới theo tiếng nhạc làm lễ.

Chiếc khăn voan trắng mỏng đã che bớt phần nào gương mặt, nhưng không che nổi nét thẹn thùng khi em cúi mặt nhìn xuống đất theo mỗi bước đi. Cài bên mái tóc nâu giờ đã được vấn lên sau gáy, là một đóa hồng bạch phớt hồng tưởng chừng còn ngậm sương đêm. Cái màu phớt hồng trên cánh hoa sao giống màu phớt hồng trên đôi má em hôm ấy một cách kỳ lạ…

_*flashback*_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_« Harry, bồ phải cố lên. Một chút nữa thôi, Hắn sắp thua rồi, hắn không thể thắng được trái tim của bồ. Hãy nhớ đến ba má đã dùng tình yêu thương che chắn cho bồ được sống! Hãy nhớ đến thày Dumbledore đã dùng tình yêu thương bảo vệ tuổi thơ bồ! Hãy nhớ chú Sirius, thày Lupin, những người yêu thương bồ như con ruột! Hãy nhớ đến bạn bè chúng ta đang ngày đêm chiến đấu bảo vệ người mình yêu thương! Hãy nhớ đến cả mình… không… ý mình là Ginny, người bồ yêu thương nhất! Hãy chiến đấu và chiến thắng. Cái ác có trong tim là có thật, nhưng cái Thiện cũng không bao giờ mất đi. Tin vào chính bồ, tin vào tình yêu trong trái tim bồ… __**HARRY!"**_

_Tiếng nói của em mờ dần trong tâm trí khi tiếng hét the thé của Voldermort cuộn chặt lấy trí óc tôi. Dường như gương mặt trắng bệch của em đã trở nên ửng hồng khi nói về Ginny. Giọng nói khẩn khoản như đang tiếp cho tôi thêm sức lực. Phải. Tôi còn nhiều người để yêu thương và để bảo vệ. Tôi không thể thua hắn, vì tôi hơn hắn ở một trái tim yêu. Và đôi mắt tôi ghi trọn màu hồng ửng ấy, dù giữa cuộc chiến đầy máu và nước mắt, dù bản thân đang mong manh giữa sự sống và cái chết, giữa chiến thắng và thất bại, bởi vì đôi má ấy, một lần đã ửng hồng vì tôi. Tôi sẵn sàng làm bất cứ điều gì để bảo vệ màu hồng ấy. Để bảo vệ em._

_*end flashback*_

Tiếng Ron rời khỏi chỗ đứng một cách lập cập làm tôi bừng tỉnh, để rồi lại chìm vào một giấc mộng khác khi ngắm cô dâu, lần này từ phía sau. Chiếc váy dài màu trắng thanh thoát, đơn giản không cầu kỳ như chính con người em. Đôi bờ vai lần đầu tôi được thấy, dù chỉ ẩn hiện sau làn voan mỏng đính những bông hoa màu hồng nhạt. Ngang lưng em thắt một chiếc dây lụa màu hồng với chiếc nơ đằng sau. Màu hồng gợi tôi nhớ đến đêm Dạ vũ cách đây nhiều năm, khi em là bạn nhảy của Krum, và khi tôi lần đầu nhận ra em lộng lẫy, và không còn là một người bạn thuở nhỏ. Chúng tôi đã lớn. Tại sao hôm đó tôi không đủ can đảm mời em nhảy? Tại sao hôm đó tôi như u mê đi trong ánh mắt dịu dàng của em, ánh mắt lần đầu tiên không chứa đựng sự cương quyết mạnh mẽ, không có sự nổi bật lanh lợi nữa, mà chỉ rất dịu dàng. Hàng mi dài đôi lúc cụp xuống nũng nịu. Vậy mà tôi cũng chỉ biết đứng nhìn, như hôm nay…

_"Hôm nay chúng ta cùng có mặt ở đây để chứng kiến một sự hòa hợp thiêng liêng dưới sự che chở của Đấng Bề Trên bác ái. Sự hòa hợp này sẽ đánh dấu một thay đổi lớn không chỉ trong cuộc sống của hai con người đang quỳ trước Chúa, mà còn có thể trong cả cuộc sống của những người xung quanh. Hạnh phúc của các con không thể do Chúa ban tặng mà phải do các con tự tìm lấy và đấu tranh. Đức Thánh Cha sẽ chỉ ban phước lành, dù lựa chọn của các con có là gì đi nữa."_

Tiếng giảng kinh của vị Cha xứ cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ. Tôi, cũng như mọi người, ngạc nhiên cùng cực khi nghe những lời cuối của ông. Cứ như thể ông đang nói lời thức tỉnh một ai đó, trước một sự chọn lựa không mấy tốt đẹp gì… Tôi chỉ nhìn thấy phía sau lưng cô dâu chú rể, chỉ cảm thấy sự căng thẳng toát ra từ Ron trước sự kiện kỳ lạ này, không chỉ từ việc cậu phải làm lễ cưới kiểu Muggle mà còn vì những lời nói của người linh mục. Chúng hoàn toàn khác với những lời ông nói khi bọn tôi thực tập cho cái đám cưới này. Và như thực tập trước, cô dâu chú rể đứng lên, quay mặt vào nhau.

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley, con có bằng lòng chấp nhận cô gái trước mặt con làm vợ, làm mẹ của các con con, bảo vệ, bao bọc cô ấy suốt cả cuộc đời, lúc sướng vui cũng như khổ cực, khi thành công cũng như thất bại, khi khỏe mạnh cũng như đau ốm, chấp nhận cô ấy như là cô ấy, không ăn năn hối hận sau này, hay không?"_

Dù vẫn còn ngạc nhiên với những lời nói kỳ lạ của vị linh mục, Ron cũng không quên trả lời. _"Con bằng lòng."_

_"Hermione Jane Granger, con có thật sự bằng lòng chấp nhận chàng trai trước mặt con làm chồng, làm cha của các con con, ở bên anh ta suốt cả cuộc đời, khi sướng vui cũng như đau khổ, khi thành công cũng như thất bại, khi khỏe mạnh cũng như đau ốm, yêu thương anh ta bằng cả trái tim mình, không ăn năn hối hận sau này, hay không?"_

Có phải tôi đang tưởng tượng hay không, khi thấy bất chợt ánh mắt em hướng về phía tôi, một tia nhìn cháy bỏng kỳ lạ, một tia nhìn mà tôi có thể đọc trong đó sự trách móc, niềm nuối tiếc, cả sự đau đớn thầm lặng. Khoan, tia nhìn này giống với tia nhìn Ginny ném cho tôi từ đầu ngày hôm nay. Ánh mắt Ginny tôi chỉ thấy kỳ lạ, nhưng sao ánh mắt em, tôi lại đọc được quá nhiều điều.

Ánh mắt ấy giờ đây đang cụp xuống. _"Con bằng lòng."_

Ba tiếng em nhẹ thốt, tôi biết phải như thế, mà sao vẫn làm tôi đau nhói. Còn gì đau đớn hơn không khi nhìn người mình yêu thương trong tay kẻ khác trước bàn thờ Chúa. Mày không đựơc nghĩ nữa Harry. Mày đã chọn tình bạn, và phải trân trọng lấy nó. Tình bạn giữa bộ ba vàng thần thánh không được vì một chút xao lòng mà mất đi. Ron cần cô ấy. Hãy nhớ điều đó. Tôi ngẩng mặt, kiên định nhìn đôi trai gái đang đứng đó trong niềm hân hoan của mọi người. Gạt hết mọi đau khổ cá nhân, tôi mỉm cười cầu chúc họ hạnh phúc.

_"Có ai phản đối cuộc hôn lễ này không? Nếu có bất kỳ lý do gì khiến cuộc hôn nhân này không thể diễn ra, đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để nêu lên điều đó. Sau khi họ đã thành đôi, những điều không được nói ra hãy được chôn chặt vào tim, vĩnh viễn không được thổ lộ."_

Vị linh mục đưa mắt liếc nhìn tất cả mọi người trong không khí nghiêm trang ấy, và, không hiểu sao, ông dừng đôi mắt mà giờ tôi mới để ý thấy, có màu xanh lục quen thuộc kỳ lạ, ở chỗ tôi. Ông nhìn sâu vào mắt tôi hồi lâu rồi chừng như không thấy ai trả lời, ông hít mạnh hơi dài rồi nói tiếp.

_"Hai con người đứng nơi đây đã đồng lòng trước Chúa, mọi người có mặt nơi đây cũng đã đồng lòng cùng họ. Vậy ta tuyên bố…"_

_"Chết đi __**ĐỒ MÁU BÙN GHÊ TỞM**__, chết đi để trả lại mạng sống cho các bạn của ta. __**Avada Kedavra**__."_

Một người đàn ông mặc áo đen đứng lẫn trong đám khách mời chợt đứng bật dậy rút ra một cây đũa phép chĩa vào em. _Notts._ Tôi đã quá chủ quan khi nghĩ rằng sẽ chỉ tiếp tục truy bắt hắn sau đám cưới của em. Và giờ đây điều đó đang bắt tôi trả giá.

Không còn kịp suy nghĩ, vì không ai trong số chúng tôi mang đũa phép. Luật Bảo mật đối với dân Muggle không cho phép chúng tôi làm điều đó, cái điều luật chết tiệt đang hại chúng tôi. Tôi phóng mình đến trước mặt em, hứng trọn một tia sáng xanh quen thuộc, xanh như đôi mắt vị linh mục hiền từ giờ đang tái dại sợ hãi, xanh như đôi mắt má Lily của tôi trong những bức ảnh và những giấc mơ, xanh như luồng sáng đã cướp đi của tôi bao người thân thiết. Nhanh hơn một suy nghĩ, tôi chợt quay lại nhìn em và nở nụ cười, trước khi cảm thấy mình nhẹ bẫng đi, không còn cảm giác. Tôi nhắm mắt lại, mường tượng ra một tiếng hét khủng khiếp.

_**"KHÔNG, HARRY!"**_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

Mở mắt ra, khi cảm nhận dường như cơ thể mình đang dật dờ một cách kỳ lạ, tôi không nén nổi kêu lên một tiếng ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình đang bay trên nóc lễ đường. Bên dưới là hai cảnh hoàn toàn trái ngược. Góc có tên cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử, mọi người chung quanh đã tước được cây đũa phép của hắn, các Thần Sáng đã hiện lên chung quanh và trói nghiến hắn lại, phải gần chục người mới ngăn nổi con người hung hăng giờ như mất hết nhân tính, con người chỉ biết đến trả thù. Góc kia, nơi hút lấy sự chú ý nhiều nhất, là EM, em đang ôm lấy cái-từng-là-cơ-thể-của-tôi, giờ bất động, và tôi còn nhìn thấy rõ một nụ cười trên đôi môi đã lạnh giá ấy. Phải, tôi không hối tiếc việc mình làm. Không bao giờ.

_« Sao lại làm thế hả Harry ? Anh thật ngốc, thật là ngốc mà… Anh có thể làm tất cả mọi chuyện, gửi gắm em cho Ron để giữ cái tình bạn ấy, giả vờ cặp Ginny để em yên tâm làm đám cưới, mỉm cười chúc phúc cho em. Nhưng anh không được chết… không được chết mà… Em làm sao khi không còn anh ở bên đây…"_

Những tiếng gào thảm thiết của cô dâu trong đám cưới giờ tan tác làm mọi người chùng lại trước diễn biến bất ngờ. Vài ba người rút khăn tay chấm nhẹ giọt nước mắt.

Nước mắt…

Tôi bỗng cảm thấy cảnh vật như nhòe hẳn. Hai giọt nước trong veo rơi từ đâu đó, vô hình, nhưng thánh thót rơi xuống lễ đường. Nước mắt của tôi, khi hiểu ra một điều.

Em cũng yêu tôi.

Và như tôi, em cũng muốn giữ tình bạn này.

Thế là đủ, và tôi đã có thể mỉm cười.

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Trên đầu tôi chợt chói lòa ánh sáng. Trần lễ đường biến mất, để lộ một con đường thênh thang trắng xóa khói mây. Phía cuối đường, có hai bóng người đang ở đó, một cao một thấp, rất quen thuộc. Cả hai đang vẫy gọi tôi.

Tôi bước về phía đó. Vẳng bên tai tiếng phong cầm thánh thót lúc em, trong bộ váy trắng bước về phía tôi…

~ END ~


End file.
